MOSSAD
Mossad (Hebrew: הַמוֹסָד‬, IPA: moˈsad; Arabic: الموساد‎, al-Mōsād, IPA: almoːˈsaːd; literally meaning "the Institute"), short for HaMossad leModiʿin uleTafkidim Meyuḥadim (Hebrew: המוסד למודיעין ולתפקידים מיוחדים‬, meaning "Institute for Intelligence and Special Operations"), is the national intelligence agency of Israel. It is one of the main entities in the Israeli Intelligence Community, along with Aman (military intelligence) and Shin Bet(internal security). The founding of the Mossad, in Israel, left all official and overt diplomatic activities to the Ministry of Foreign Affairs; military intelligence, intelligence analysis, and information assessment to the Intelligence Division (Aman) of the Israeli Defense Force (IDF); counterinsurgency and counterespionage inside the country to the Security Service (Shin Bet); and counter-criminal intelligence to the police. All covert activities and espionage abroad were assigned to the Mossad. The head of the Mossad, whose identity was for many years kept secret, was directly responsible to the prime minister and served as chairman of the coordinating committee of all heads of Israel's intelligence services. In 1952, Shiloah was replaced by Isser Harel, until then the head of the Shin Bet, who went on to serve as director of the Mossad for more than a decade. * The Institute for Intelligence and Special Operations was founded on 13th December 1949 as Israel knew it mandatory to set up a external intelligence agency since many countries opposed it’s existence which in turn can cause them harm. * Reuven Shiloah was the first Director of Mossad, since he was deeply involved himself in the political and defence matters before the establishment of Israel. He was also known for having better relations with western intel agencies like CIA and MI6. * In Israel, the Director or the head of Mossad is also known as Ramsad (the abbreviation for rosh hamossad) * Mossad came to limelight because of the “Operation wrath of God”, an effective revenge story of Mossad for the Massacre of 11 Israeli athletes in Munich, Germany. * The revenge level of Mossad was so severe that within a decade, it eliminated all the masterminds responsible for Munich Killings! * In Rome, Mossad assassinated a Palestinian named Wael Zwaiter, one of the masterminds by firing 11 bullets onto his body. One for each slain athlete. Out of which 7 was in to his head! That's the revenge level of Mossad! * The next operation in which Mossad played a crucial role is “Operation Entebbe”. Mossad interviewed all the hostages who was set free by terrorists and analyzed the situation to carry out a strike plan which was eventually successful. The hero of Entebbe operation is Yonatan Netanyahu (who attained martyrdom in the same operation), the brother of current Israeli PM Benjamin Netanyahu. * Mossad played a very crucial role in destabilizing the Nuclear programs of their major enemy countries! The Iraq, Syria and Iran! * It was because of high level espionage of Israeli secret service, the Israel was able to bomb the nuclear base of Saddam in Iraq! * Mossad became very controversial when Meir Dagan took charge as the Director in the year 2002. * Dagan’s men were very active in their enemy countries which led them the information regarding Syrian and Iran’s nuclear program. * Mossad’s honey-trap on a Syrian scientist in North Korea made them known about the complete story of Korean and Syrian nuclear romance! * Mossad is the main reason behind the decade delay of Iran’s Nuclear program! Mossad assassinated more than 6 of their Nuclear scientists in order to their existence. * It is said that if it was not Mossad, the Iran would be successful in building a nuclear weapon in the year 2005 itself. But all thanks to Mossad! Iran is nuclear-less till date! * Dagan for his major role in destabilizing enemy countries, and he wasn't taking media attention and for getting his work done in silence, he is called the “King of Shadows”. * When Dagan was the Head of Mossad, all the Iran’s major leaders knew the key word “Dagan” than the Director of Israeli Mossad.